


Through The Dark

by kandis_renea



Series: Strong [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Non-con bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandis_renea/pseuds/kandis_renea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Dark

For once in Stiles’ life, he’d like for something to go his way. Once. That’s all that he was asking for. It didn’t even have to be something huge; just something simple. Like waking up on time for school and not being late to first period. Or not getting ditched by his best friend for his girlfriend. Or even not almost dying every fucking time something supernatural came into town.

Instead, Stiles found himself kidnapped by another pack’s alpha with no one to know that it happened until it was too late.

His life sucked.

X

It happened as soon as he was left alone after Jackson was turned into an actual wolf, after Scott forced Derek to bite Gerard, when the Alpha’s Second came up out of seemingly nowhere and blindfolded him. There was only two seconds before he was being thrown over the werewolves shoulder and carried out of his house.

The ride was long. And when they finally came to a stop, Stiles had a feeling that they were no longer in Beacon Hills.

No one bothered to say anything to him when they got out of the car and carried him into what Stiles assumed was their hide out. He couldn’t see anything, due to the blindfold; but when he was dropped onto the ground without a seconds thought, he assumed that they had reached their destination. He could hear the werewolves talking around him, couldn’t understand what they were saying, but as soon as they stopped talking his blindfold was being taken off of his eyes.

There were not many lights, just one behind the werewolves that were standing in front of him, so as he was adjusting to the low lighting he blinked his eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted, he looked around the room for anything that he’d be able use to help him out of the situation. There was a crowbar a couple feet away from where he was sitting.

“Don’t think about it, kid. You won’t get past us.” As if to prove it, the werewolf took a step closer to stiles and bared his teeth.

“You don’t scare me. As soon as my pack finds out that I’m missing, they’ll be knocking down your front door trying to get in here.”

“That’s why you won’t be here long enough for them to find out that you’re missing. Once our Alpha gets here, we’ll take care of you and be on our way.” The Alpha’s Second said, smirking confidently at him.

“How do you know that they aren’t already on their way?”

The smirk wavered only for a second before a sound from outside brought it back onto his face. He didn’t bother with a reply when his Alpha walked into the front of the building, where Stiles assumed they also entered from only a couple minutes before.

“Hello, Mr. Stilinski.”

The Alpha’s stance reminded him of someone who had way too much confidence in himself. It reminded him of Jackson, the way that he didn’t bother with looking into Stiles’ eyes but instead passed Stiles’ head.

“No need in worrying about your pack, I have my own pack watching their every move up until I say otherwise. And depending on how tonight goes; they should be leaving their posts by the end of tonight. However, if you give us any trouble my wolves are more than willing to attack.”

Stiles wasn’t sure what to say to that, not knowing really what the guy meant by that. So, he just kept quiet. He didn’t understand what they want from him; he was the human, it wasn’t like they could use him for anything if they didn’t want his pack.

“You seem confused, Stiles. I’ve been told that you are the smart one, the observant one, any yet you haven’t figured out what it is that we want?” The Alpha stepped forward, closing the distance between him and Stiles. “How about I help you out a little, then?

“I’m going to give you a gift and you are going to tell that Alpha of yours that if he doesn’t give you to me when I come back for you, there will be consequences.”

“But-but!” Stiles protested, trying to delay the inevitable.

“Oh, Stiles. You have nothing to worry about, right now.” The Alpha reached out and pulled Stiles up from the ground. “I’m going to bring you back home before anything happens. You just have to promise me one thing, and then I’m gone.”

“Except you’ll come back to take me away. And why? So that you don’t have to deal with a newly bitten wolf?”

“Don’t worry about that, right now. Just promise me that you’ll tell everyone that the bite was wanted, Stiles. Can you do that for me?”

“What?! No! Even if I wanted to tell them that, they’d know the difference! They’d know that I was lying!”

“They wouldn’t know that you were lying, if you believed that it was the truth.”

“Wha-?”

Before Stiles could finish asking what he meant, everything went black.

X

Stiles woke up to the sting of teeth biting through his hip. A scream ripped out of his mouth as shock spread throughout his body. The initial shock of the bite wore off as soon as the pain seeped in and started burning.

Tears were slipping down his face when the Alpha pulled back, a wide grin spread across his face.

“Remember what I told you, Stiles; don’t tell people that you didn’t want it. Maybe when I come back, your friends will live after I’m done with them.”

And just like that, Stiles was being shoved out of the car that he had been sitting in and left alone on the side of the road as the car sped off and turned the corner. When he looked around the neighborhood that he was in, he noticed that he was only a few houses down from his own. He lifted his left arm to grip at his shoulder, hoping that the pain would magically go away.

He stood up and slowly made his way towards his house, thinking about how he was supposed to trick his pack into believing that he had wanted the bite when they’d be able to hear the lie. The Alpha said that if he believed it himself, it would work. The only problem with that was he couldn’t believe that he’d want to be bit; he wouldn’t be able to trick _himself_ into believing it.

When he reached the driveway, he was grateful to see that his dad was still at work; he didn’t know what he would have done if his dad was in the house to see the state that he was in at the moment. He locked the door behind him, knowing that he’d just go straight to bed after cleaning himself up.

Turning away from the door, he noticed two glowing red eyes at the bottom of the stairs. He’d have freaked out if it wasn’t for the person stepping forward slowly.

“Scott, it’s not what it looks like!” Stiles, in an attempt to stop Scott from coming closer to him, forgot about the bite and threw his arms up in a defensive stance. Instantly, pain bloomed from the bite and spread throughout his arm and shoulder. His arm shot up to his shoulder as the pain grew. “Shit!”

Scott instantly was at Stiles’ side, one hand on the bite while the other rested lower on his arm, black veins spreading across both arms as Stiles’ pain lessened. Stiles leaned back against the door as his body finally relaxed.

“What the hell happened?!” Scott asked, raising his arms from where they were as he walked towards the couch. “And don’t you dare tell me that you wanted it. Whoever that douche out there was, clearly didn’t know what he was talking about because I’d know that you were lying.”

“Just leave it alone, Scott. What’s done is done and there’s no turning back.” Stiles stayed where he was, not trusting that he’d make it the few steps towards the couch without falling over. “Besides, I’m gonna be more helpful this way, right?”

“Wait, do you think you’re not helpful as a human?” Scott stood up from the couch, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “Is that why you’re not freaking out?”

“What? No! Of course not! There’s just no point in freaking out, when it’s too late. I just have to get used to the fact that I am now a werewolf and there’s no changing that.”

“Okay. Well, why did the guy bite you?”

“I’m not allowed to talk about it, Scott.” Stiles sighed, resigned to the fact that Scott knew the truth and there was no way to tell him otherwise now. Besides, it’s not like he said that he didn’t want it; Scott just so happened to have overheard the Alpha talking about it. “Just leave it alone.”

“We should call Derek.”

“No, we should not call Derek! He left us, Scott. As soon as he was no longer Alpha, he left and didn’t even say goodbye! Okay? He has no right knowing about anything that goes on here. It’s none of his business anyways; it’s not like any of us were really _friends_ with the guy, anyways, Scott.”

“Yeah, but maybe he could help us.”

“Nope. No. You, Isaac, Allison or my dad are not going to even think about calling Derek after right now.” As if just realizing something, Stiles froze where he was, not even bothering to breathe as if it would make whatever thought of his true.

“Stiles?”

“My dad.”

“What?”

“My dad! You can’t tell my dad, Scott. Promise me, you won’t tell my dad about me getting bit. He’s already worried enough about there being werewolves in his town as it is. He doesn’t need to worry about his only son being one of those so called werewolves.”

“What?”

“Promise me!”

“Okay, okay!” Scott raised his hands over his head, giving into Stiles. “But if he guesses and asks me about it, I’m not going to lie about it; I’ll tell him the truth.”

“I guess that’s fair.” Stiles sighed, knowing that he should just tell his dad the truth, himself. But he didn’t want his dad worrying more than he already does. “I’m gonna tell him, Scott. I promise. Just, I want to get used to this and, hopefully, not have to worry about Argents getting into something that’s none of their business.”

“I promise that if they ask, I’ll say I bit you.”

“Thanks” Stiles smiled, glad to have his best friend on his side of things. Even if Scott doesn’t know the truth about what happened; although he did overhear the Alpha outside. Which is actually kind of interesting, because the Alpha couldn’t hear Scott inside (otherwise he wouldn’t have said anything when he was dropped off) but Scott could hear him.

“Why couldn’t the Alpha hear you from outside?”

“What?”

“The guy that bit me. He couldn’t hear you when he dropped me off. But you could hear him from in here.”

“Huh. I don’t know.”

X

Waking up the next morning, Stiles almost forgets about what happened the day before. But as soon as he sat up and saw Scott laying on the foot of the bed, the memories came flooding in. He fell backwards onto the bed once again and stared up at the ceiling, wishing with everything that he had that this was all just a dream; that he’d wake up soon and he’d still be sixteen years old, waiting for sophomore year and getting ready for lacrosse tryouts.

However, that didn’t happen.

Instead, there was a knock on his bedroom door and a couple seconds later, his father’s head popped in between the wall and his door.

“Oh, good. You’re up.” John opened the door a little more and stepped into the room. “I was just getting in and was getting ready to hop in bed; was just checking in on you. and apparently Scott.”

“Uh, yeah. He thought he heard a werewolf last night, so he came and checked up on me. Turned out, it was just a couple raccoons messing around in people’s trash.” He was really hoping that his dad wouldn’t see through his lie because he didn’t know what he’d do if he wanted the truth. You don’t lie to the sheriff.

“Okay, whatever you two decide to do, I want you guys to be careful today. There still might be werewolves around it Scott thought that’s was what was around last night.”

“We will, dad.”

His dad left his room after that, allowing Stiles to bury his head in his pillows and close his eyes for a few minutes before he got up and went across the hallway to shower. In the bathroom, Stiles pulled his shirt up and over his head, and just stood in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. If he hadn’t been the one that was bit last night, and didn’t have proof from when Scott was bit, he’d think that last night was all a dream. There was absolutely no sign of the bite anywhere.

He stood there for a while, before deciding that he’d get in the shower and wash off any of the blood that he missed last night. He didn’t dare try out the super werewolf hearing or anything as he washed his body. Instead, focused on his shower and that alone.

He didn’t want the bite. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to know how awesome it was being able to hear the birds outside, or tell when someone was lying to him, or even smell things he wasn’t supposed to. No matter how freaking cool it would be to just give in for only a minute. But a minute would turn into an hour, which would turn into a whole day, which would turn into a daily thing. And he didn’t want to give in.

He didn’t understand why Scott didn’t want to accept the bite when he was bit; but now, knowing what it felt like to be bit against your will, he understood. It wasn’t fair! He wanted to stay a human; he wanted to be the normal one. He didn’t want to be a werewolf!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I put this under rape/non-con? Or leave it as is?


End file.
